REWRITEN: Iwaki's Baby and Katou's annoyance
by AnimeLove 24-7
Summary: What happens when Iwaki gets pregnant! Katou being the over protective husband is getting on Iwaki's last nerve.What will happen to the baby.MPreg!ADOPTED BY Black Kitty77!
1. Chapter 1

**OK OK SORRY SORRY FOR LATE AND FALSE UPDATE**

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! I WAS SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORK THAT **

**IT JUST SUCKED OUT ALL MY CREATIVE BRAIN JUICE.**

**SOOOO ANYWAYS YOU SHOULDN'T TELL ME THANK YOU **

**BUT TO SHISHI SHE/HE (IDK) REMINDED ME THAT I WAS A MONTH LATE **

**ON MY UPDATE (OH! THAT RHYMES) AND ALSO BECAUSE I WAS SO LATE**

**I WILL GIVE YOU TWO NEW CHAPTERS! YAY! **

**BUT ANYWAY TO THE REWRITEN STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

It was a warm sunset Thursday afternoon in June a perfect day to go swimming. But two actors/married men were spending this well weather afternoon doing nothing more than relaxing in their well air conditioned home.

Because of their hard work they did during the three weeks the only time the two men saw each other was when they slept in the bed they shared or during dinner that either man made. Iwaki and Katou only had week off, and they spent it with loving kisses and a **_long_** passionate night three days ago.

Katou was sitting on the couch, while reading the new script he need to learn for his next job that he was really into . Iwaki's head was rested on his lap while Katou was stroking his husband's short, silky, black hair. Iwaki was slowly drifting off to sleep because of his comfortable position, when suddenly Iwaki felt his stomach squeeze. Iwaki realize what was happening when felt as if all of his dinner was going to come up and out on the tan carpet, so he ran out the room down the hall and into the bathroom.

When Katou saw out of the corner of his eye, a blur of his husband running out the room he ran out too without a second to pass and the script laying open on the floor. When he reached the bathroom he saw Iwaki hunched over the toilet vomiting over and over. The blonde sat down next to him holding his black bangs and also rubbing his back in smooth long strokes.

After about 30 minutes the room went silent. Iwaki patted his worried husband on the hand to tell him it was all over. Katou wrapped his arm around his waist and helped him up to the sink so he could rinse his mouth out.

"Are you ok Iwaki-san" asked Katou with the sound of worry in his voice. Iwaki spat out the water in his mouth and looked up at Katou

"y-yea I feel a little better…. don't worry." Katou frowned

"Don't tell me not to worry Iwaki-san look at you. Your body must be weak you can barely stand up" said Katou while still holding him around his waist "you need rest." Katou picked Iwaki up bridle style and walked up the stairs and into their master bedroom and laid him on his side on to the cream colored sheets of the queen sized bed that they shared.

"I am surprised that you did that without struggling Katou like last time**(1)**" said Iwaki with a weak smirk on his face."That's because I have been going to the gym more often" said Katou while showing a confident grin and flexing his arms a little."Iwaki chuckled.

"Wait right here Iwaki-san and I'll go and get you some tea to help your stomach a little" Katou then gave him a peak on his forehead and walk out the room and down to the kitchen.

After a few minutes, Iwaki decides to change into his pajamas. Iwaki walked/swayed to his and Katou's dresser that stood in front of their bed with a wide mirror hanging over it. Almost losing his balance he finally reached the light brown dresser and pulled out the seconded drawer that held his pajamas. He reached in pulled out a white t-shirt and long blue silk made bottoms. When Katou walked into the room carrying a tray with a cup of green tea sitting on top he saw his love trying, and failing, to take off his clothes.

"W-wait Iwaki-san let me help you" said the blond setting down the tray on the left night stand and walking over to the other side of the bed to help out Iwaki with his task. After Katou helped Iwaki take off his day clothes and put on his pajamas.

Iwaki drank his tea and Katou changed in to his long red pants. He decide not to wear a shirt because he might get hot.

"Iwaki-san do you know why you threw up today" Katou looked behind him at the bed that held his love. Iwaki finished his tea and set it down on his tray on his night stand to his left.

"I don't know maybe it was something bad I ate" said Iwaki snuggled into his side of his bed. Katou climb into the bed and wrapped his arms around Iwaki's waste

" Maybe it's best to watch what you eat" Iwaki shifted a little

"you make me sound like I am gaining weight" Katou shook his head vigorously.

"No, I am sorry I don't mean that you shoul-"Iwaki chuckled

"I know what you meant I was just joking"

"Awwwww so mean Iwaki-san!"

"I do it cause I love you" Katou kissed him on the forehead

"Love you too. goodnight Iwaki-san hope you feel better tomorrow".

"Goodnight Katou" and they both fell asleep

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH YEAH I KNOW YOU LIKE " THIS IS ALL YOU CAME UP WITH OVER <em>A MONTH<em>" **

**AND YES IT IS LIKE I SAID IN THE WARNING LETTER I JUST WANT TO IMPROVE THE SPELLING SO **

**X-P**

**(1) THIS HAPPENED WHEN THEY FIRST MOVED IN TO THEIR NEW HOUSE AND THEY WERE OUT ON THE BALCONY AFTER TAKING A BATH AND KATOU ACTED LIKE IT WAS THEIR WEDDING NIGHT AND CARRIED HIM TO BED THEN HE ENDED UP HUFFIN AND PUFFIN AND SWEATING... I DONT KNOW WHAT CHAPTER IT IN AND NO I WILL NOT GO LOOKING FOR IT.**

** THANKS FOR READING DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND IF YOU ALREADY REVIEWED _DO IT AGAIN! _**

**_K BYE_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AS PROMISED HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER **

**ENJOY ! REVIEW AFTERWARDS! **

**Disclamer: I dont own Haro wo... yeah i dont know how to spell the last part but i still own nuthing.**

* * *

><p><strong> CHAPTER TWO<strong>

Katuo's hopes went down the drain because almost every day Iwaki ran to the bathroom to throw up whatever he had eaten that day. Katou also noticed that Iwaki had really weird food cravings. His cravings ranged from white rice with spaghetti to vegetable curry topped with ketchup and the only thing normal he ate was chocolate. The next week Katou had to work and Iwaki had the day off.

Iwaki was sitting eating sunny-side up eggs with soy sauce and a pinch of sugar. While Iwaki was eating his 'breakfast' Katou was making his bento. 'Maybe I think I should take him to the doctor he has been throwing up every day and feeling weak afterwards' Katou sighed as he mixing the eggs for his sweet omelet.

When he finished making his bento he sat down in front of his husband at the dinning room table and saw what he was eating. Katou almost puked,

"Iwaki-san you really like that" Iwaki looked up at him and shrugged his shoulders as in a 'yea kind of' Katou then sweat dropped 'Yea I _really_ need to take him to the doctor'.

After finishing 'breakfast' Katou went into his study on his computer looking up what was wrong with Iwaki. Katou sat at his desk in front of his grey laptop.

'Hmmm I checked his temperature and it was normal so it can't be the flu….even if it was it wouldn't explain the weird food cravings. Aaaaa! What is wrong with my Iwaki-san!' he thought while rubbing his head roughly.

While Katou was scratching his head to ash, Iwaki was in the living room watching T.V. when he felt his stomach lurch again and he ran to the bathroom. **_Ding_**-**_Dong_**.

"Iwaki-san I am about to leave!" yelled Katou. He was walking out his study, to the front door to put on his shoes. Iwaki then came out of the bathroom looking a little pale.

" Have a nice day at work" said Iwaki as he walked over to Katou looking down to watch him put on his shoes. Katou got up and looked at his lover's tired face and frowned.

"Iwaki-san I want you to take it easy today and drink some tea I am really worried about you… I don't want you to collapse" Iwaki sighed

"Ok I will, have a good day Katou"

"you too Iwaki-san" Katou almost kissed him on the lips but was stopped by Iwaki

"I just threw up" Katou pouted

"Fine good-bye" he kissed him on the cheek and left.

At Kaotu's lunch break he was sitting in the dressing room front of the mirror eating his bento ,that he made this morning ,but all he could think about was Iwaki – like that's not the first time- health. He was throwing up then getting real dizzy afterwards he just hopes he just listen to him and relax. 'Maybe I should call and see how is doing.' he thought. He put down his bento in front of the mirror and pulled out his cell phone and called his husband.

"Hello Katou?" Katou smiled

"Hello Iwaki-san, how are you?"

"Mmh fine I just got out of the shower" Katou imagined his gorgeous husband's naked body. His bare chest sparkling with droplets of water running down to the short towel hanging loosely around his waist. Katou licked his lips

"Katou. Katou? are you ok " He snapped out of his trance

"Yeah, I am ok I was just imagining how you look right now. All I have to say is that I really wish I was home right now. Katou knew his husband was blushing

"Pervert". The blond chuckled

"I can't help it Iwaki-san your just so beautiful" he chuckled again. There was a scilence

" I know you're blushing Iwaki-san"

"Baka" . Before Katou could say anything else a short black haired woman walked in to the room

"Katou-san we are about to start again"

"O.K. ill be right there, Iwaki-san sorry I have to go"

"It's fine Katou I'll see you when you get home"

"Yeah I Love you Iwaki-san"

"Love you too Katou goodbye"

"Bye". Katou closed his phone with a click and sighted. "Well now I know he is still ok it time to get back to work" Katou got up and left the room.

An hour after his talk with Katou, Iwaki was taking a nap on the couch when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He answered his phone and it was Shizumi, his manager

"Hello Iwaki-san"

"Hello Shizumi is everything ok?"

"Um no you see you have to come in for work because there seemed to be a mistake on one of the films" Iwaki then sat up and rubbed his right eye

"Well ok I'll go and get dressed"

"Ok I'll be there in 30minutes"

"Ok" Iwaki-san walked upstairs to get ready.

30 minutes later Iwaki walked out the house and to Shizumi's car and got in.

"Hello Iwaki-san" she said with a smile, but then the smile faded as she looked at him closely in the mirror.

"Iwaki are you ok, you look a little worn out "

"I am fine just a little tired but I can still work." Iwaki made a forced smile.

"Well ok if you say so" then they drove off.

At Iwaki's job he was acting out an the last scene they needed to do for the movie the main character Akira (which is Iwaki) is yelling at his older brother to get a life (IDK I just made something up ,anyways) while he was yelling Iwaki started to fell dizzy. The' brother' yelled something back but all Iwaki could hear were muffled sounds he tried to respond back but then he started to sway and he collapsed on the floor."Iwaki! Call the ambu-"was all he heard before he blacked out.

After Katou finished his work he got into the car with his manager who was talking on his cell phone. He hung up the phone and wait till Katou got into the car to tell him the news.

"Katou-san"

"Hm" responded Katou.

"Where going to the hospital Schmizu told me Iwaki collapsed" Katou's eyes went bug eyed

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ !<strong>

**K ENOUGH WITH THE BEGGING**

**THX FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, you guys are luckly no two updates but three IN ONE DAY!**

**yes yes you can thank me I am just in a generous mood**

**Disclamer:i dont own anything**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 3<strong>

At the hospital Katou ran into the hospital and to the front desk."Excuse me where is Iwaki Kousuka room is!" asked Katou franticly.

"Um room 2-227" said the nurse still a little scared by the actors approach.

"Thanks" and Katou ran inside the ellivator and pressed **_2_**.On the way many nurses almost knocked down by the speeding blond, but hwe didn't care all he cared about was his Iwaki-san. When Katou almost ran over a nurse for the twelith time he desided to speed walk down the hall. He knew he was close when he saw room 219."224, 225,226" Katou chanted to himself as he walked past each room." 227! Iwaki-san!" Katou barged into the room without knocking and scared Schimizu.

"AH! Katou!" " Shizumu yelled.

"Is Iwaki-san ok?" asked Katou franticly. Before she could answer she was interrupted

"I am fine, and was sleeping well until you came in." said a still sleepy and slightly annoyed Iwaki was sitting up in his hospital bed wearing a white hospital night gown.

"I'll let you too talk this out" said Shizumi as she walked out.

Katou walked over to Iwaki's bed

"I told you not to over work yourself Iwaki-san"

"I didn't…. I felt fine when I left , but-"

"Wait….. you left the house!" Iwaki nodded "Iwaki-san I told you to stay home and relax! "

"I know but I just had to finish this one scene and then that was all I didn't know it would take so long and tire me out so much."Katou sighed and sat on the edge of Iwaki's bed and took his hand in his

"I almost had a heart attack when I heard you had collapsed" Iwaki looked down at his lap

"I am sorry Katou" said Iwaki in a whisper. Katou then smiled

"I don't know what I am going to do with you" Katou chuckled and kissed Iwaki on the lips.

The 'happy lovers moment' was interrupted when a doctor with a long white coat on sky blue t-shirt and black pants with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes

." Hello I am doctor Nigima I came to see how you were doing" Iwaki smiled

"I am much better now thank-you" the doctor looked over

"oh! Are you his partner?" he asked addressing to Katou.

"Yes I am his husband" Iwaki slightly blushed happily.

"That's good then this will go much quicker, Iwaki you said that you have been throwing up a lot correct"

"Yes that's right" Katou joined in the conversation

"Why is something wrong with Iwaki-san! Can it be cured, how long will it last?" He asked franticly.

"Katou calm down and let the doctor tell you what's going on before you bombard**(1)** him with questions" Iwaki said while squeezing the blonde's hand

"Sorry go ahead"

" Its quite alright you had a right to be worried about him". The young doctor cleared his throat to turn back to his doctor voice

"Well I just have a few questions for you there kind of personal and either of you can answer"

" Um sure"

"Okay then when was the last time you had sex" Iwaki blushed

"Last Monday" Katou answered without hesitation

"K-KATOU!" yelled Iwaki. Katou ignored his lover's outburst.

"Ok" said the doctor

"Any high fever "

"No" answered Katou again.

"Have you taken or eaten anything to make you feel this way?" the doctor mostly asked to Iwaki. Iwaki thought for a moment

"No" the doctor nodded and wrote something else on his clipboard.

"Anything also that you have noticed that was out of the normal" asked the doctor. They both shook their head as responding with a 'no'. Katou thought for a moment then added

"Well… since this all started he has been having weird food cravings" the doctor looked up from the board and raised an eyebrow

"Oh? Like what"

." Well… spaghetti with applesauce…..cereal with hot dog….sweet omelet with jerky" the doctor looked at Iwaki, surprised that his man didn't need his stomach pumped ." the only thing normal thing he eat was chocolate" the dark haired man then looked at Katou.

"Is that so?" The blond nodded. He then started mumbling something that the couple had no Idea about what. "Maybe…..could it?...excuse me Iwaki-san but I need to draw some blood for some test I will send a nurse in soon" at that he walked out and returned with a nurse, a small glass tube and a syringe. The doctor walked over to the other side of Iwaki's bed and tied a rubber band around his bicep, stuck the needle in and drew the blood. The doctor drew enough blood to fill up the tube "Okay your done now all I have to do is analyze this and will find out what's wrong with you. With that the doctor walked out the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I think that enought for today the next one will be up tomarrow promise.<strong>

**(1) I laugh everytime I read that word.**

**bye write you next time! :-D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello hello everyone like I promised the 4 th chapter**

**also thanks for reviewing**

**Disclamer:I know nuthing**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 4<strong>

When the doctor left Iwaki the couple sat in the silent room for a few minutes before Iwaki sighed

"This is is too stressfull" Katou turned to his raven haired love with worried eyes. Katou took Iwaki's hands in his again and rubbed the top of them with his thumbs.

"It's going to be alright Iwaki-san, even if something bad happen and it will not I will always be here for you". Iwaki then started to cry. Katou got even more worried

"Iwaki-san what's wrong" Iwaki took his hands out of Katou's hold and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to stop the over flowing tears. "Iwaki-san look at me " Katou tried pulling his hands away from his face "Please look at me your starting to worry me" Iwaki's hands still didn't move. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know and I can't stop"

At that moment a woman with long black hair tired into along pony tail and two wavy bangs in the front with black eyes and looked to be around her 20's she wore a long white doctors' coat and a pink clip board with purple and yellow flower stickers on the back. The doctor looked a little confused at the scene of a raven haired man in a hospital gown crying and a blonde haired man trying to calm him down

' I haven't even said anything and its already starting to look a hospital drama when a patient is told he only has so long to live' thought the woman while sweat dropping. The couple didn't even know that she came in so she '_Ahmed_ 'to get their attention. Only the blonde looked over to her the other still crying. "Hello I am doctor Chiasa Amaya. Doctor Nigima had an emergency to attend to and also I am more suited for this kind of thing" she said as walked over to the other side of Iwaki. She started smoothing down his silky back hair and he started to calm down. Katou stared in 'aw'

"How did you do that .I have been trying to calm his down since he started" Amaya smiled

" Well when you have done this for a long time you just know how and it quite normal for his condition". Both men looked up

"His condition?" "My condition?" they both said at the same time. Amaya nodded and giggled

"congrats Iwaki your pregnant!"

They stared at the doctor with their eyes and mouths wide open. Katou pointed his finger at Iwaki

"You mean him"

"Yes" said the doctor still smiling

"Him! Iwaki Kyousuke the **_man _**right next to me! Is hav-"Katou couldn't finish his sentence because Iwaki slapped him on the back of the head

"Baka! Of course she means me stop acting dumb" Iwaki looked at the doctor "You do mean me right?" The doctor checked her clip board again and nodded

"Pluse you're showing the symptoms of throwing up, food cravings, and just now mood swings. Trust me I have seen it many times."

"but how" asked Iwaki.

" When Doctor Nigima looked at your blood sample and found something unusual so he called me over to come and look and what we found was female hormones.

"THIS IS GREAT "yelled Katou "A BABY IWAKI-SAN ISN'T THIS WONDERFUL!" when Iwaki didnt responded he got a little worried "Iwaki-san …you do want the baby don't you?" Iwaki hit him on the head again.

"BAKA! Of course I do….. I it just much to take in and I am so…. so happy" He said as little tear drops formed at the corner of his eyes

" Don't start crying again Iwaki-san" Iwaki chuckled

" If I was it would be out of happiness" Katou smiled and kissed him on the lips. Doctor Amaya was blushing

' This is definitely a moment out of a hospital drama….but with a yaoi twist.' She then squealed like a fan girl in her mind. "Um, well …I have another patient so I'll leave you two to discuss this" she then walked out still blushing ….and thinking of naughty fan girl thoughts.

After a few minutes Shizumu came in.

" Is he ok?" Shizumu looked at Katou and saw him grinning wide at her while Iwaki blushed pink. "Um is everything ok" Katou answered

"Oh! Yes better than ok it fantastic "said Katou still with a wide grin on his face.

"Iwaki-san what is he talking about?" she asked even more confused. Iwaki got out of bed and headed over to her and put each hand on both of her shoulders

"Shizumu I think you should sit down for this" Iwaki said calmly.

"Ok but why" she sat down easily and looked at both of the men, Iwaki took a deep breath and said

" I am pregnant". There was another long silence

"U-um ok" the couple looked at each other with questioning looks then back at her

"You're not freaked out the Iwaki-san pregnant even though he is a man?" Shizumu pushed her glasses up to her face and said

"No not really it been on the news that some gay men is Japan have gotten pregnant and are really a popular topic,….and I know Katou can't keep his hands off of you so I thought it was just a matter of time, but still congratulations Iwaki-san" she said while giving him a hug.

"Thank you" said Iwaki

"Also to you to Katou" she said while giving him a hug also. When she pulled away from the hug she turned to look at the couple and said

"You two will be greet parents" they both smiled. " If you don't mind me asking how did you know you were pregnant?"

"Well" Katou answered "First he was throwing up then wired food cravings and when we were inhere he started crying , then the doctor came in and said that that she saw female hormones in his blood." Shizumu looked at Iwaki in confusion

"That's weird"

"Yea I know, I don't know how hw got that in hi-"Katou was interrupted

"No, not that Katou it just …..when was the last time you guys had sex If you don't mind me asking"

"Last Monday" Iwaki answered, he didn't mind because he thought of her as a close friend and advisor.

"Hmmm and when did the symptoms start?" "Three days later …why" "Well when a female gets pregnant it a few weeks or a month before the symptoms start, but my question is why so early?"

"I think I can answer that" said a new voice. They all turned toward they door and saw Doctor Amaya standing in the door way. "Its good to see you again Shizumu-san how are your husband and baby?" Shizumu stood up and bowed

"They are find thank you "Katou looked at Iwaki's manager

"You know her, Shizumu?" she turn to the blonde

"Hai, she was my doctor throughout my pregnancy and she also helped me birth my child and by my experience with her you're in really great hands"

"Stop it you're going to make me blush" she said while trying to hide her blush behind her clip board. Everyone chuckled. "Well to answer your question, since you're not the first male pregnancy we have noticed that the baby's womb in males develops faster than women's. Everyone nodded.

The doctor smiled and clapped her hands "Ok then well do you have any questions?"

"I do" said Katou "How long do you think the morning sickness will last because Iwaki-san gets dizzy afterwards."

"Well I am not sure how long they sickness will last until we check the womb and it still too early in the pregnancy to see now… all I can say is lay down for a little after the sickness and trying drinking water and eating crackers then you'll feel fine." Iwaki nodded "Any more questons….no ok good Iwaki you need a checkup every few weeks so it's almost the end of the month sooo how about the first Wednesday of the month?"

"I don't know I have to check" she nodded "ok well I need you to write both your cell phone numbers and your home phone number." She handed Iwaki the chip board she had and after a few second he handed it back. She looked at it "Thank you and I'll call you to see if your available on that day well have a nice night" she bowed and left.

"Well this was an event full day" said Katou putting both hands behind his head and sighing

"Yeah i am tired lets go home Katou" Iwaki said smiling. After Iwaki changed into his normal clothes Shizumu gave them a lift back to their house. They said their goodbyes when they got to the house. When the couple entered to the house they changed their clothes and jumped in to bed. Iwaki snuggled into Katou's arms that were wrapped around his waist.

"Good night Iwaki-san" then he kissed him on the forehead

"Goodnight Katou"

"Goodnight little one' said Katou while rubbing Iwaki's belly and that earned him a thump on the head "Ouch, I'll get you for that Iwaki-san" Iwaki just sighed as he was falling in a beep sleep and soon so was Katou.

* * *

><p><strong>AND THAT IS THE END UNTIL NEXT WEEKEND FOLKS I GOING TO <strong>

**GO AND READ SOME YAOI! **

**BYE BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! so about the late update. It was no ones falt but mine**

**but now i can make it up to you with two update chapters YAY! **

**I forgot to mention this at the begining but this fanfic. take place after Iwaki and Katou get married, Shimizu had her baby,Katou's sister had Youske (sp?) and is now pregnant with her second child so i decided to tell this now before it slipped my mind.**

**Disclamer:i own nothing**

**here is the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 5<strong>

The next morning around 5:30, Katou woke up to see that the master bathroom light was on. When he heard what sounded like painful moaning he jumped out the bed and ran in to the bathroom. When he got inside he saw Iwaki hunched over the toilet with a sweat drenched forehead trying to catch his breath. "Here Iwaki-san let me help you up" Katou wrapped his arm around Iwaki's back and lifted him up and put him in front of the sink and turned on the warm water .Iwaki rinsed his mouth out and splashed his face with water then dried it with a face towel

. "Thank you Katou" Katou smiled at his husband

"Any time Iwaki-san, let's go get you something to soothe your stomach" Iwaki nodded and followed Katou down stairs to the kitchen. "Iwaki you just sit on the couch and ill make you some tea ok" Iwaki nodded again and sat on the couch and turned on the T.V.

After katou finished making the tea he put the cup on a saucer and took it to the living room, where Iwaki was waiting. What Katou saw was unexpected. Iwaki was sitting on the couch and staring at a commercial that showed mother playing with their kids on a playground, while Iwaki was rubbing his belly and smiling. Katou smiled and though he could see his husband face when he got caught in the act. "Iwaki-san I got you your tea" Iwaki jumped and changed the channel to the news. He looked up and saw Katou goofy grin. Katou gave Iwaki his tea and sat down next to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder when he finished drinking. "I saw what you were doing Iwaki-san" Iwaki looked at him in surprise.

"O-oh what was I doing" Katou chuckled

"I saw you rub our child while you were watched that kid commercial. Iwaki blushed a deep red and looked down at the floor. Katou only laughed "Iwaki-san your so cute your showing your motherly side "Katou got slapped in the back of the head

"B-baka" stuttered Iwaki.

"I am telling the truth Iwaki-san you look really beautiful showing your motherly side even though the baby is not fully formed" Katou said looking in to his lovers eyes then kissed him on the lips.

"Baka, Katou I would still love child like it was already here" Iwaki said while he rubbed his stomach again. Katou put his hand over Iwaki's moving hand on his stomach and kissed him deeply.

The two ended the kiss when they heard the anchor women on the T.V. _["This breaking news, gay men around Japan are recently going to the doctor confessing that they nausea ,dizziness ,and weird food cravings they went in thinking they had a bad case of the flu but soon learned that they were pregnant. We now go to Furoshima-san with the report. Thank you Shima-san I am here at the Korshia hospital with a professional doctor Chiasa-san" the camera turned to a female with a long white coat on and black hair and black eyes with a pink shirt on_.]

"That's doctor that we meet yesterday!" yelled Katou but then got shushed by Iwaki

_[ "Well we have been getting resent reports on male pregnancy and we have been quite surprised when we look and saw the womb and a baby inside. We have no now idea how it happened and many have decided to keep the baby and have the pregnancy like normal woman have and we are glad to help them get through it. Soon we will have a pregnancy class open for **all** the couples." The doctor smiled at the camera. "Thank you Chiasa-san back to you Shima-san" the camera switched back to the anchor women "If you need more information about the classes just visit our website at "] Iwaki changed the channel._ Katou looked at him and made his goofy grin and said

"Iwaki-san~how about we take that class? Neh?" Iwaki just looked at his husband got up and left theroom. The next thing Katou heard wastheir bedroom slam shut. "Guessing that's a no" he said while a bead of sweat ran down his temple.

Waiting a few moments Katou decided to make breakfast. After he set the table and put them some food on each of their plates he went upstairs to check on his husband. He walked up stairs to their room. He knocked on the door "Iwaki-san I'm coming in" Katou then opened the door and walked inside. He looked around the room and found his love standing in front of the bed back facing katou. His soft pale back dripping with water, along with his raven silk hair. Iwaki's skin shined and with the little light coming in from the window. The two edges of the towel being held in each of his hands. "Oh my god there is beautiful magical creature in our room" Katou said while pretending to faint. Iwaki looked over his shoulder and wrapped the towel around him and smirked. He then walked over to the edge of the bed and crossed his legs seductively. Katou was slightly drooling, but when the raven haired man waved him over with his index finger he began licking his lips.

"Come here Katou" Iwaki said with lust filled eyes. The blonde couldn't resist and walked over to his waiting husband. When Katou sat down he was pulled into sweet loving kiss by his husband. After the long passionate kiss the couple was panting.

"You're so sweet Iwaki-san you're just full of surprises"

lwaki smiled "Now if you don't mind Katou, I would like to get dressed" Iwaki got up and went to his dresser and pulled out his underwear, tan pants and a striped light and dark blue T-shirt.

"Don't mind me Iwaki-san I would love a dress tease" next thing Katou knew he found a towel in his face. Realizing what he would see without the towel's protection he quickly threw the towel the floor, but when he looked up Iwaki was now where in sight. "Awwww~! Iwaki-san~! It's not like I never seen your body before!" Iwaki laughed as he came out of the bathroom fully dressed. "Are you feeling any better Iwaki-san?" Iwaki walked over to Katou and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I feel better than I did yesterday, but I am hungry"

"Oh! I almost forgot I made breakfast, but we might be a little cold"

"That's ok we can always heat it up" Iwaki then stood up and walked down stairs fallowed by Katou. When they got down stairs they both sat at the table, Katou at the head and Iwaki to his left. Katou took the first bite.

" It's still warm so we don't have to heat it up" he said. They then started eating, with a little conversation between each bite. After they finished Iwaki ran the water to wash the dishes in while Katou gathered the plates. They worked out a system Iwaki washes and rinse while Katou dries and puts up.

Iwaki was almost done when he heard the phone ring. "Go ahead Ill finish up here" said Katou. Iwaki nodded, dried his hand and left to the living room where the phone was. Looking at the caller ID he picked up the phone.

"Ohayo, Shizumu-san"

"Ohayo Iwaki-san how are you feeling to day"

"I am fine better than I was yesterday"

"That's great it took me a while to get use to the morning sickness… well more like morning, noon, and night sickness" Iwaki laughed "Oh! I am getting off topic, The director called me and asked that whenever you are feeling better they could continue the scene"

"Really I would like to do it today, but I know that Katou wouldn't let me out of the house or even out of his five senses with the incident that happened yesterday"

she giggled "Yeah you're right"

" I could try and talk to him to see if I could go because you never know when the next time I will be filling this good"

"Okay but if you are not really feeling up to it I could always tell the him to do it another day"

"No, I'll call you back after I talk to Katou"

"Okay sayonara Iwaki-san"

"Sayonara" and he hung up and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was it?<strong>

**before i copied this one here it was like 3 or4 pages on Microsoft word. dont get me wrong i was happy with myself **

**it's just I didnt want it to be like short chapter,short chapter,short chapter, semi short chapter, then a big a## long chapter so i split it in two.**

**how you enjoyed and dont forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey okay so now that i am terriable at keeping my update my update will just be random **

**so it will be up to you to look and see the new stories. anyways**

** on to the story REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

** I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Katou then walked drying his hands on a towel. "Iwaki-san? Who was that?" The raven haired man turned around

"It was Shizumu" Katou plopped down on the couch.

"Oh?"

"Yeah and I wanted to ask you that if it was okay to go to the set and finish the scene" Katou sighed and patted the cushion next to him indicating for him to sit down. Katou pulled him between his legs. Iwaki's back against his chest and Katou's arms around his mid-section.

" Iwaki-san I don't want the same thing happening again"

"and it wouldn't. I feel fine"

" We don't know if you'll start to get dizzy afterwards"

"We also don't know when I will feel this great again it's just one scene and that then I can come home and lay down for the rest of the day" Katou then took his loves hand in his and started massaging his fingers.

"I just don't want you or our baby to get hurt" Iwaki sighed, turned his body to face the blonde and kissed him on the lips

"I know, I just want to get this done and get the weight off my shoulders and the longer we wait the more the baby will grow and become more noticeable" Katou looked into his eyes and gave in

"Alright, but I am coming too just to be safe" Iwaki smiled and kissed him again.

" Thank you Katou" The blonde smirked

"What time do you have to be there?"

"I don't know I promised Shizumu-san that I call her to tell her my decision."

"You mean _MY_ decision" Iwaki chuckled when he picked up the phone to call back his manager.

"Kon'nichiwa Iwaki-san, I didn't expect you to call back so soon did you make an agreement?"

"Hai, he agreed just as long as he comes along too just to make sure, if that's okay with you?"

"Oh! Of course just let me call the director back to tell him of your decision"

"Okay"

* * *

><p>Shizumu clicked over and called the director " Kon'nichiwa director Masura speaking who is calling?"<p>

" Kon'nichiwa Masuru-san this is Shizumu-san, Iwaki Kyosuke's manager"

"Ah! Yes how is he doing? Have you told him my offer?"

"He is doing better and yes he has agreed to your offer, but just to be safe he would like to bring his husband Katou Yohji" The man joyfully laughed

"Why of course he can bring him, if it will put Iwaki-san at ease."

" I am sure he will be sir. What time will the shoot take place?"

"Hmm its 11:00 now 1:30 is the right time"

"Very well then sir I will call him and tell him sayonara"

"Hai sayonara" Shizumu dialed Iwaki's home phone again. She listen to the phone ring before he heard someone pick up.

"Kon'nichiwa Shizumu-san" she realized it was Katou this time.

"Kon'nichiwa Katou how are you?"

" I am fine Iwaki-san is just using the bathroom."

"That's good how are you with Iwaki-san's pregnancy?"

"It's going good beside the normal morning sickness and food cravings"

"Yeah I would have guessed much well I just called to tell Iwaki-san that the shoot starts at 1:30 so I will be there at 1:00. Is that okay?"

"That is fine with me I will be sure to tell Iwaki-san ""Arigadou Katou" "Hai see you then" Then he hung up.

Iwaki walked out of the bathroom and into the living room to where Katou was.

"Was that Shimizu?" Katou yurn to look at Iwaki and nodded

" The shoot will start at 1:30 and she will pick us up at 1:00"

"Okay ,it's 11:30 now so you should go and get ready" Katou nodded and began to walk up stairs to take shower. Iwaki just sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V.

* * *

><p>At 12:09 Katou came down stairs wearing black pants and socks. He also wore black belt with a gold buckle, he wore a short rolled up sleeve violet button up shirt and a black watch also his black matching necklace tag that he bought for Iwaki's birthday. Katou walked to the living room to where he left Iwaki and saw him sleeping peacefully on the couch. Katou smiled peacefully as he walked over to his love. When he sat down he gently pulled Iwaki to his chest and wrapped his arms around him, Iwaki shifted closer to Katou and gently grabbed his shirt. 'So cute~' was all Katou could think of his action. Katou started to play with Iwaki's hair until he woke up.<p>

When 12:40 rolled by Katou thought it was time to wake Iwaki, even if he enjoyed watching Iwaki sleep. Katou gently shook him "Iwaki-san it's time to wake up" Iwaki shifted

"Mm mm what time is it~"

Katou chuckled ' So adorable!' "It's 12:41 Shimizu will be here in 19 minutes you have to get up" Iwaki sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily

"M'kay. Nei Katou can you get me some chocolate?" Katou blushed deep red 'OH MY FREAKING GOODNESS HE HIS JUST TO MUCH' Iwaki open his eyes and saw his husband's blush "Katou are you okay?"

" Yea just fine wait here I'll get you some chocolate" Katou walked into the kitchen to the top cabinet and grabbed a small Hersey bar, walked back to Iwaki.

"Thank you" Katou smiled

" No problem Iwaki-san". While Iwaki eat his treat Katou looked at his watch it was 12:57 " Iwaki-san we should get our shoes on Shimizu-san will be here in 3 minutes"

"Yeah you're right" Katou walked to the front door, Iwaki went to the kitchen to throw away his candy wrapper and soon fallowed Katou to the front the door. By the time Iwaki got to the front door Katou already had one black shoe on and was currently putting on the other. Iwaki sat down next to him and started putting on his black shoes. Katou finished and looked at Iwaki and chuckled. Iwaki looked at him raising and eyebrow

"Whats so funny?" Katou leaned forward and licked Iwaki's cheek

"W-what did you do that for?" Iwaki said as he blushed a light pink. The blonde smiled

"There was chocolate on your face"Iwaki blush even more

"Baka! You should have told me"

"I just did Iwaki-san" Katou started to laugh and Iwaki hit him on the head. Just then they heard a car horn outside

"That must be Shimizu-san lets get this done and over with Iwaki-san" Katou said as he stood up and heddle his hand out for Iwaki.

"Okay " Iwaki accepted his hand and was pulled up and they both walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! ok tis finished<strong>

**I would have wrote more but Iwas playing Just Dance2 this morning and my main typing arm**

**is ****REALLY sore plus it was my cousins b-day soooooo yeah... busy day**

**Okay Bye~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey hey! Sorry for the late update! **

**And I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for nosaying this earlier **

**I just want to thank so so so so so so so much for reviewing **

**my story it just make me sooo happy some people like it**

**brings me so much joy! X-D **

**Disclamer: I own nuthing**

**ON TO THEY STORY!**

* * *

><p>Shimizu honked her horn outside of Iwaki and Katou's two story house. Next thing she knew she heard the back door out and in slide in Iwaki with a light pink blush on his cheeks, then next Katou slide in and closed the door while wear a slit smirk on his face. "Hello Iwaki-san Katou"<p>

"Good evening Shimizu" The driver then looked into her head mirror at Iwaki and noticed the light blush

"Iwaki-san if you feeling sick again I can ca-"

"No I am feeling fine …Katou was just being a baka" He said the last part in a whisper and Katou was now grinning. Shimizu raised an eyebrow and giggle having barley heard what he said

"You guys are so cute together" Katou took Iwaki's hand in his and whisper

"I know" with that they drove off.

They arrived at the studio with ten minutes to spare. Shimizu parked the car and they all walked in Iwaki in the lead, Shimizu then Katou. When they entered the warehouse they saw cameras, lights bundles of wires on the floor and crew workers running back and forth jumping over the wires. Some crew member greeted them as they walked around, but soon was stopped by a woman with short black hair black t-shirt black knee long shorts and black and white converse. Around her waist she wore a silver spiky belt and over it a clear fanny pack filled with brushes, eye-liner, and blush. Iwaki realized she was a make-up artist

"Hello Iwaki-san welcome back if you follow me I'll show you to your dressing room." Iwaki nodded and fallowed along with Shimizu and Katou. She walked down a hallway and stopped at a door with _Iwaki Kyousuke_ on it and walked in. "First we are going to scene 24 where we left off and so I need you to change into those clothes over there I'll come back to see if you're ready and put on your make-up ok" Iwaki nodded and said

"Thank you" as she walked out the door. Shimizu spoke up

"Well ill go find director Masura and tell him that we are here" with that she then left the room leaving Iwaki and Katou _alone._ The blonde was sitting down in tall chair in front of a mirror and smirked at Iwaki "Shall we continue what happened this morning Iwaki-san I would ready love to see and strip tease _and_ dress tease from you today" Iwaki frowned

"Don't get full of yourself I am changing behind the curtain so you would get any ideas" Iwaki then took his assigned clothes off the rack and stepped behind the curtain. The blonde sighed and mumbled

"It's not like I haven't seen it before …or will see it later on." Iwaki then stepped out from behind the curtain fully dressed in a tan long sleeve jacket and long tan pants with a white t-shirt underneath and black shoes and belt. Iwaki was frowning when he came out

"I heard that and don't think we are going to have sex later because we are not ….not for a while" he said that last part in a whisper but Katou heard him.

"Why not" he whined Iwaki looked at Katou then at his flat stomach and rubbed it

"It might hurt the baby "Katou looked sad and walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist and stroked his belly too

"Ok I understand" Katou kissed him on his cheek

"Thank-you".

"Iwaki-san are you dressed?" asked the make-up artist on the other side of the door.

"Yes I am ready" Katou unwrapped his arms from around his waist and sat down where he was before. The make-up artist then walked in and smiled

"Well then let's get started." As the lady was putting on a little skin cover on when Shimizu then director Masura walked in. This man wore a blue rolled up sleeve t-shirt white pants and black belt. This man was buff but also slider at the same time he had black hair and black peach fuzz on his chin. Masura was half Japanese and half Italian, which cause him to have a joyful mood and be more open than most Japanese men which cause him to have more famous friends.

"Ah! Iwaki-san it good to have you back how do you feel?" The make-up artist turned his chair so that he could look at him while also continuing her work

. "Hello director I am feeling fine how are you"

"Better now that we can finally finish the movie" the man gave a deep laugh. The man turned to face Katou and smiled "And you brought Katou-san too better than leaving him at home pacing around the house with worry I am sure you will be much at ease which will put me even more at ease" Iwaki showed a little smile

"Yes he does" Katou smirked and stood

" Masura-san" Katou said while he bowed and the director turned to him " I just wanted to thank you for allowing me to come here even though it will not benefit the movie" Masura gave another deep laugh

"My boy you have at least a little help in this production than you think" Katou raised hi head

"Thank you" and he sat back down. The buff man turned back to Iwaki

"Well Iwaki we will start where we left off come out when you're done, well if you all will excuse me I have to check on the crew" with that he walked out followed but Shimizu. After a few minutes the make-up artist was done

"Ok Iwaki-san I am finished" The raven haired man stood up and looked in the mirror to straighten his clothes

"Thank you" with that he and Katou left the room. Iwaki reached too open area he spotted Masura siting in his _director_ chair while talking to Shimizu. When he turned around he noticed the two and waved them over.

"Ah good Iwaki-san you're ready" he buff man then grabbed his paper microphone and yelled "OK EVERYONE WE ARE STARTING WHERE WE LEFT OFF WITH THE BROTHERS ARUGMENT !" he took the microphone down and turned to Iwaki-san and gave him a thumbs up. The actor walked on to the set in front of his 'brother' and nodded to the director. "LIGHTS"

"HAI"

"CAMERA"

"HAI"

**"ACTIOOOON!"**

**-THIS IS A TIME SKIP-YAY! -**

After the shoot ,which took four hours because one actress just wasn't getting it, clothes malfunctions, and one of the light went out, and the long break with the director decided to have just so he could curse at the top of his lungs at his luck…..in Italian …..Yea it was a long day, everyone said their good byes and congratulations and headed their separate ways. Shimizu dropped off Iwaki and Katou at their house and drove off. The couple entered their house Iwaki let out a sigh of relief and rolled his shoulders before sitting down and taking off his shoes. Katou already took of his shoes and was now standing up.

"Iwaki-san you can rest on the couch while I'll go make you some tea to relax." Iwaki looked up at the blonde

"Okay, thank you" Katou nodded and walked to the kitchen. When Iwaki was done taking off his shoes he walked in to the kitchen with Katou.

"Ah Iwaki-san the tea is almost ready" Iwaki walked next to Katou in front of the stove.

"What kind of tea are we having" Katou chuckled

" Do you have preferences" The raven haired man looked thoughtful for a moment then looked into the eyes

" I want peach flavor with honey" Katou smiled and kissed him on the cheek

"Ok then I got it" Katou walked to the other side of Iwaki to the cupboard and opened it and reached to the second shelf where the tea was. Iwaki in the meantime was getting the tea cups out of a different cupboard on the other side of the stove. Katou found the small box holding the peach flavor tea and took out two packets, closed the cupboard and turned to see Iwaki setting up the tea cups and pouring the hot water into each cup. Katou walked over next to Iwaki and put one tea bag into each cup while Iwaki fallowed by putting in the honey but just a little extra in his.

"Thank you for helping me Iwaki-san" the blonde said while taking the cup to the living room.

"You're welcome" he said fallowing behind caring the spoons. Katou sat the tea cups on the coffee table in front of the couch and sat down on the floor and holding out his hand for Iwaki to take. "I can still sit down without your help I am not that far along" the blonde pouted

"I know but still" Iwaki sighed and took his hand anyways knowing it was pointless to argue. Katou smiled and pulled Iwaki so that he was leaning against him

" Let's see what on T.V ne? Iwaki-san" he nodded and Katou picked up the remote, turned on the TV to the news.

After they finished their tea and were just sitting and relaxing watching T.V Iwaki's stomach started to growl. Katou looked at him and chuckled while he lightly blushed

" Yea I am hungry too. Its 5:50 now and the news said the weather was going to be nice tonight so why don't we go out to eat to celebrate the finish of the movie." Iwaki got up

"Yea that was be nice" and he grabbed the tea cups

"Ah! Iwaki-san here let me do that" Iwaki sight for the third time that day

"Katou their just tea cups not an a 100 pound box I can do this just go get your shoes and the keys and I'll meet you at the door"

"Fine"

"Thank you". Katou walked to the door while Iwaki put the dished in to the sink to be washed later and walked to the door to put on this shoes. Both men were ready they locked the door and walked to Katou's red 2011 camero** (Yea gotta give my characters the good stuff and yes I looked this up!)**

"Where are we going to Katou?" asked Iwaki sitting in the car waiting for his husband to start it. Katou smiled

"You'll see when we get there" and he drove off. When the car stopped Katou said

"We're here" Iwaki got out and looked up

"Olive Garden is this American food?" Katou got out of the car

"We the restaurant is from America but the food is Italian."

"Oh"

"Shall we go Iwaki-san" he said while locking the car

"Yeah". So they walked in and asked for a private area and sat and ordered. They sat in a closed off area at a small two person table. On the table

"Iwaki-san can I ask you a question?" Iwaki chuckled

"you already did"

"Ha, ha, ha but anyways what are we going to do if the press find out about your pregnancy? I mean you probably wouldn't be able to get out of the house or get peace and quiet and it might cause you to stress" Iwaki showed worry in his eyes

"I know so that's why we will only tell people that we can trust like our close friends and family" At that time the waiter came with the food and they started eating.

"That means we have to keep it a secret from Miyasaka-kun **(1)** and Onozoka-kun **(2)**" Iwaki looked at him questionably

"Why would you not want to tell them I thought you make up with them" Katou's fork stopped in the middle of the air

"It's not that I don't like them it just they play around a lot-"

"And so do you"

"That not the point Iwaki-san, anyways it's hard to tell if they are really going to take it seriously" Iwaki finished chewing

" You never know they might have changed" Katou sighed "Maybe and another thing when is your check up going to be"

" Ummm next month on the first Wednesday"

"I just wanted to check my schedule to see if I can make it"

"Okay". For the rest of the dinner they just talked about who they were going to tell the news to. When they finished they paid and walked out to the car, go in and drove off to their house. As soon as they got into the house and took off their shoes Iwaki yawned

"I am going to bed Katou goodnight" he said as he started to walk up the stairs.

"Goodnight Iwaki-san I will join you later I am going to take a bath…do you want to join me?" Iwaki , too tired to say something back just waved his hand over his shoulder as in 'no go ahead' and walked into the room. Katou chuckled, walked into the bathroom and turned on the water, got out of his clothes and got in. Katou sighed ' Iwaki has been feeling well today I'd be surprised if anything happed the rest of the night' After about 25 minutes he got out wrapped a towel around him and walked to their room. When he got there he found his husband lying in bed fast asleep. The blonde chuckled and walked to his dresser and pulled out his long blue pajama pants, changed and climbed into bed. Even though Iwaki was asleep he said goodnight to him am his child and feel asleep.

It wasn't until 12 at night that Katou felt the man next to him hastly move out of the bed that he woke up and ran to the bathroom. Iwaki was there puking again so he rubbed hid back and head back his hair. After he was done Katou started to laugh and Iwaki scowled at him

"Is there something funny about me throwing up my guts!"

"No no of course not it just even with out being born our child is just like you just full of surprises" he started laughing again and Iwaki hit him on the head

"Baka!"

* * *

><p><strong>1) This is Katou's (rapist) friend that tryed to (rape) flirt with Iwaki.<strong>

**2)Katou's other friend the calm one.**

**thx for reading and thx and big hugs for reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI everyone! HAPPY FREAKING NEW YEAR! yea i know it took me way longer to update but i have 3 resons! 3. Holidays but i have other reasons **

**but ill wait till the end to tell you for those of you who care about how the progress of the story is going that might effect the other chapters.**

**ok good**

**Disclamer:i dont own nuthin**

* * *

><p><strong> CHAPER 8!<strong>

It was a warm sunny day and Iwaki was sitting outside under a table umbrella in the back yard absorbing the warm sun drinking lemonade and reading a book. Iwaki was wearing a red tank top and tan shorts that went just a little below his knees and black sun glass and for skin protection sun-screen. Since Iwaki was done with his last movie he was now relaxing enjoying his day off while Katou went to work. Katou came home from work tired just wanting to cuddle up with his pregnant hubby and relax.

"Iwaki-san I'm home!" Katou took off his shoes and noticed his husband didn't respond to his greeting. "Iwaki-san I am home!" he still heard no response. Katou got worried "Iwaki-san?" he ran upstairs to their bedroom and it was empty. He walked in the bathroom empty. He ran down stairs and looked into the living room empty "Iwaki-san! Where are you?" Iwaki finally noticed his husband was calling for him. He pop his head inside the door and saw Katou looked worried. Iwaki chuckled

"Katou I'm out here" Katou turned around and saw Iwaki looking at him in the door way. Iwaki walked back outside and sat back down in his chair. Katou walked outside and saw his husband sitting.

"Iwaki-san I was so worried you didn't answer when I called" Katou stared to walk over to Iwaki.

"Sorry Katou this book is really good I just got to absorbed into it" Katou was in front of Iwaki, he reached down and kissed Iwaki on the lips.

"How are you two doing today" Katou said while smiling at Iwaki and a hand on his stomach.

"We're fine Katou"he said giving a sigh.

The blonde sat on the other side of the circler table. After a moment Iwaki spoke up "Katou, how was your day" They made eye contact

"Fine we are almost half way through the shoot and I really enjoy the character I am playing"

"Oh" was all Iwaki said. Again silence

"Iwaki-san we need to schedule a check up to see how the baby is doing and what you and me need to do to keep both of you healthy"

"Yea. We got a call from the doctor today to schedule another check up in two days at 4:00pm, can you make it?" Katou sat and thought with his chin in between his thumb and index finger.

"Yea I can I get off at 3:00 so I'll make it" Iwaki smiled.

"Well then I'll go make dinner" Iwaki walked in to the house and in to the kitchen while Katou fallowed him inside. Before he could even take out a pot Katou grabbed his hand.

"Iwaki-san you don't have to do that let me , you just go watch TV and rest." Iwaki looked at him quizzically "I can do it Katou you just came home you don't have to worry" Katou didn't back down

"No, please let me do it Iwaki-san" Katou pouted because he knew that Iwaki couldn't resist that face. Iwaki sighed

"Fine you're so stubborn" Iwaki walked to the living room sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

An hour pasted and Iwaki was still on the couch falling asleep slowly until

"Iwaki-san! Dinner" Iwaki woke up and walked to the kitchen. Katou was setting the plates on the table

"Today we are having curry" said Katou. They both sat down and said 'itakaimasu' and started eating. Katou looked up and what he saw surprised him. Katou smiled

"That's it? "Iwaki looked up at his husband and raised and eye brows

"Is what it Katou?" Katou smile got wider

"No hot sauce, no soy sauce… or even peanut butter?" Iwaki playful glared at him

"Shut up" Katou started to laugh and Iwaki smiled.

"So Iwaki-san what did you do today?" Iwaki swallowed his food "Nothing much just wash clothes, watched TV, and read"

"Mmmm so Iwaki you're starting to act like a mother already" Iwaki playfully scowled at the blonde.

After dinner Katou washed the dishes, Iwaki still sat at the table drinking a cup of ice cold water deep in thought. When Katou finished putting away the dishes he turned and saw the raved haired man deep in thought. Katou walked up to him and Iwaki didn't even look up.

"Iwaki-san" the man still didn't look up just 'hm' at the sound of his name being called by the blonde.

"Iwaki-san come sit with me on the couch "Iwaki then looked up at him and saw the worry in his face. "Please Iwaki-san" Katou asked pouting again. Iwaki stood up from the table and fallowed the blonde to the couch.

They both sat down Katou pulled Iwaki in between his legs while Iwaki rested his back again Katou's chest. Iwaki sighed and Katou wrapped his arms around him. "Iwaki-san what wrong… and don't tell me it's nothing cause I known and loved you long enough to read you like a kindergarten picture book." Iwaki smirked

" Katou do you think we should tell our families about the baby" there was a moment of silence and Katou answered

"Yes I think we should " .Iwaki sighed and stroked his stomach

"What if they don't accept me being pregnant and-"

"Iwaki-san don't talk like that they are our family and they love us and they would be thrilled to hear that you are having our child" Katou then heard a sniff coming from Iwaki. Katou then leaned over his shoulder and looked at his face. Tears streamed down from his shining pearl like eyes down his soft tan skin. (A/N; wow I didn't know I could write like that. GO ME!). Katou took his left thumb and whipped (Is that how you spell it?) his tears away. "Why are you crying Iwaki-san, I should be the one who is crying when we tell your brother about the news I will be beaten and be in the hospital for weeks!" Iwaki chuckled at his joke and Katou smiled to see Iwaki's face brighten. Iwaki whipped (again SP?) the rest of his tears away with the palm of his hand.

" My brother may be mad but he wouldn't hurt you promise you that, but Your right Katou I should be happy this is great news I am sure the will love it". They both smiled at each other and Katou kissed Iwaki on the lips. Iwaki then yawned and rubbed his eyes with his back of his hand. Katou smirked and said

"Let's go to bed Iwaki-san it's been a long day" Iwaki just nodded, but before he could get up Katou picked him up bridle style. Iwaki was too tired to protest and just laid his head on Katou's chest while he was carried upstairs to their room. Katou helped Iwaki change into his PJs, also trying really hard not to just take him right then and there at the sight of his soft beautiful skin. After Iwaki got in to his clothes and under the tan covers, Katuo changed into is PJs and climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around his husband again and kissed him on his forehead.

**Check-up day! (Thursday)**

Finally the day had come when the couple goes to get a check-up on their baby. Iwaki was sitting on the couch, wearing black pants white thin shirt underneath a button light blue short sleeve shirt that sleeves reach down to his elbows. He was reading the same book he was reading two days before legs bent to the side in a comfortable position. Checking the time Iwaki noticed it was 3:40 and Katou still wasn't home. 'He said he would get off at 3 wonder where he is' he sighed and booked marked his place in the book then pulled out his cell phone. Iwaki pressed nine buttons on his phone to make a nice jingle, but when he was about the press the green button he heard the jingle of keys and the front door open. Iwaki closed his phone and walked to the front door. "Welcome home Katou" the blonde smiled and hugged his husband.

"Sorry I am late there was traffic you ready?"

"I've been ready lets go" so Iwaki put on his shoes and walked out the door after the blonde.

_**At the hospital**_

Katou and Iwaki were sitting in the waiting area at the hospital in disguise (wearing sunglasses). Iwaki was calmly reading a magazine with his legs crossed while Katou was fidgeting like a child on a candy high.

"Katou, will you stop!" Iwaki whisper fiercely while still looking at his magazine.

"I can't you know this is the first time we get to see our baby"

"Katou you know we can actually see the baby until after the first trimester we can only hear the heart beat" Katou looked at his pregnant husband

"How do you know?" Iwaki smiled

"It's in this information paper I found used as a book mark in this magazine" the blonde looked down in Iwaki lap and saw the said paper.

"Oh. But still why are you not happy like I am Iwaki-san~" whined Katou

"I am. I am just better at not drawing attention to myself like you're doing" Katou was about to reply back but was interrupted by a nurse

"Iwaki Kyousuke the doctor will see you now." The couple both got up and walked to the nurse

"That's me" she nodded

"Well then fallow me" the fallow the nurse down a white hallway past a couple doors until she turned and to the last door before the hallway turned into a different one. "Doctor Amaya will be here in a moment please sit and relax until then" Iwaki walked in first then Katou before bowing his head in a thank you to the nurse. Iwaki sat on the leather padded examination table and Katou sat next to it in a chair that was gray metal for the arms and legs and a maroon seat and back cushions. It wasn't long until a familiar brown haired woman walked in holding a pink clip bored with flower stickers on the back.

"Hello Iwaki-san Katou-san how are you both"

"Well I am a little exhausted from the morning sickness but beside that ok" Amaya giggle "Don't worry it a good thing it only last a few months not the whole term. Well we are going to check you first, like blood pressure, heart beat just the basic, then the baby with ultrasound" Iwaki nodded and they got to work. After all the check up with Iwaki Dr. Amaya stood up "I'll be back with the ultrasound Iwaki-san I need you to lay down on your back. Ok"

"Yea ok" she then walked out the room leaving the couple to themselves. After a few minutes of silence Iwaki let out a shaky breath Katou looked at him stood up and took Iwaki's hand and giving a light squeeze Iwaki looked right into Katou golden eyes and returned the light squeeze with in turn cause Katou the rub his hand with his thumb. Katou smiled just then the doctor walked in with a computer screen on a rolling table. She stopped the cart in front of the table near Iwaki's feet and turned the device on. "Ok, Iwaki-san I need you to lift up your shirt and I am going to spread this jell on your stomach and it will be cold do get ready" Iwaki lifted up his shirt and flinched as the clod jell was spread on his tiny bump. Dr. Amaya put a small device on Iwaki's stomach on the jell and moved it around then she stopped. "There you see it" she pointed to small white part on the screen. "That's the heart. Wait let me turn on the sound then you'll see" she turn a nob on the device and you could hear little muffled heart beats. Iwaki and Katou stared at the screen Katou noticed that Iwaki's hand squeeze tighter so he looked down to his husband and saw him crying with a smile on his face which in turn mad him smiled whipping away a little tear that started to form in his eye. Katou stroked the crying man's hair and kissed him on the cheek. Amaya turned off the machine and whipped off the jell with a paper towel "I'll leave you two to yourselves. I'll be back" Katou nodded still stroking his Iwaki's hair. When she left Katou sat down next to Iwaki and pulled him into a loving embrace. After Iwaki started to calm down Katou started to chuckle Iwaki pulled away from his chest and scowled at him

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!" Katou chuckle turn into a full out laugh

"B-because you said y-you know how t-to hind your hind your excitement un- HAHAHA un-unlike me" Iwaki pouted

"Well I can't help it" Katou then stop laughing and looked into his peal like eyes and kissed his forehead then his nose and finally one on his lips. When he broke apart he looked in his eyes again

"I know me either" he then kissed his lips longer and pulled away "I love you Iwaki-san"

"I love you too Katou". Doctor Amaya walked in holding her pink clip board she giggle at the two couple cuddling.

"Well knowing that this has strengthen your love for each other and all you want is to spend the rest of the day in each other arms, why don't we get started in learning the needs of the baby and the mot- um you Iwaki-san" Iwaki blushed a light pink as he and Katou stood. "Let's go to my office and talk about this" she then walked out the room again being fallow by the two couple. The doctor sat down behind her desk while she motion for the two to sit on the three person couch in front of her desk. They sat down and faced the smiling doctor "Well by the looks of the ultra sound your baby is in great health and will stay in great health as long as you eat enough fruit and vegetables, water, don't eat spicy food, I would recommend laying around all day walks are good just not too far just walking around the house is fine any questions?" Iwaki spoke up

"What about work I can't stay in the house for nine months people will start to get suspicious and the press will flock around our house" the doctor nodded

"Its ok to work just don't push yourself to much and stress is BIG no, no you must get plenty of sleep. You can work until you start to show if you don't want people to find out your big secret but when you get to seven month I you will stop working and will spend the rest of the time at home relaxing until your birth _understand._" She said the last part very threatening like. Iwaki nodded quick

"Of course " she then smiled again

"Good now that we are done you can just sign out at the front desk and you can leave" the gentlemen stood, bowed in thank you and left to the front desk to sign out. After signing out and scheduling their next appointment they left and drove back to their house. Iwaki entered the house and bent down to take off his shoes first leaving Katou the lock the car. What Iwaki didn't know was a shadow looming over him until he was suddenly picked up bridle style from behind. The raven haired man was frightened until he saw the sly smirk of his blonde.

"Katou put me down!"

"No Iwaki-san after the ultrasound all I want to do to you was cuddle up with you and your child and kiss those sweet lips of yours" Iwaki blushed red as Katou reached the top of the stairs and opened the door to their bed room and gently set Iwaki down on the bed and wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him into a deep loving kiss after a few seconds Iwaki opened his mouth wanting more and Katou accepted gliding his tongue around his love's mouth until Katou pulled away both panting "Iwaki-san let's stop I can't hold back if we do that again" Iwaki just hummed in agreement. The blonde then took his hand and rubbed Iwaki's stomach

"Can't wait" and then he slowly drifted off to sleep. Iwaki yawned and rubbed the same spot where Katou did and said softly

"Me too" and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>OK as for the progress of latter chapters I have good and bad news. the good news is for Chritmas I GOT A LAPTOP!<strong>

**bad news is i have to share it with my brother and the new computer doesnt have Microsoft offic on it so right now i am typing thison my mom's computer. MORE bad news is since i am rewriting chapter i have already writen and chapters that have been full writen omly go up to chapter 8 which is this so it with take long to write the other chapters. So yea**

**But more good news i am taking idea for random days with Iwaki and Katou so give me some ideas people**

**THX FOR READING AND REVIEW**

**HAPPY FiretUCKING NEWS YEARS BABY WOOOOOOOOOOOO ! **


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up feeling warm arms around wrapped around my mid-section. Before I even opened up my eyes I knew it was my childish, strong, loveable, blonde husband Katou (yes he is all these just think I about it). When I opened my eyes I saw him sleeping peacefully with a light glow around him ,coming from the window behind him, making him look like an own personal angel. I sighed peacefully and decided to snuggle closer to my 'personal angel' while also trying not to wake him.

At this moment I felt like we could stay like this forever….. well until I realized I was pregnant and that one of the symptoms was the morning sickness. I bolted out the bed and ran to the bathroom and almost tripped on the red fuzzy carpet.

I made it to the toilet just in time to feel mixture of mushed liquid food coming up my throat, out my mouth and into the toilet. Before I knew it I felt a warm hand pushing the fallen strands of hair out of my face while another hand smoothly stroking my back. I looked up and saw Katou looking at me with a kind smile and giving me comforting words.

I smiled back until I felt more mush come up from my stomach and turned to put my head into the toilet. After I was done I took deep breaths and slowly stood up and trying not to feel the dizziness that comes after. As always Katou helped me up to the sink, turned on the warm water then handed me a wash cloth. I know that I feel dizzy every time afterward and its nice and helpful that he cleans me up, but I am not that heavily pregnant that I can't do things myself! I just don't want him to worry every morning that I run to the bathroom.

"Katou lets do what the doctor said and get me some crackers and water please." My blonde nodded

"But before that I want you to lie down and I'll be right back" Katou laid me down and kissed me on my forehead then walked out. I sat there thinking I have to go through this every day for three or six months. I sighed and started to rub the little bump that was forming. Katou walked pack into the room with three crackers and a glass of ice water and handed it to me.

"Thank you" I said as I was about to sit up to lean on the bed's head board until Katou moved behind me and set me in between his legs. I sighed comfortably and started to eat my crakers and drink my water, while the man hold me was rubbing my stomach.

"Iwaki-san I have to work again today but not until later what do you want to do" I set down my glass and my napkin.

"Can we go to the store and get some more food?" Katou kissed me on my cheek

"Of course, and maybe while we are out we will look for some baby books" I nodded and got up.

"I'll go take a shower first because you take too long to get ready" I said as I walked to the bathroom

"Iwaki-san I don't take that long!" I chuckled from the bathroom taking off my shirt

"Sure you don't " Next thing I know is arm wrap around my waist

"Well even if I do take that long it only to keep looking sexy for my beautiful Iwaki-san" feeling the goofy girn of his I blushed chuckled again

"Well if you want me to stay beautiful you will let go and let me take my shower" I know Katou was pouting

"How about I take one with you that way we both get done faster"

"You know you cant hold yourself back if you see me like that plus we still don't know if its safe for the baby yet"

"Your right I could just take you right now just thinking about it" Katou let go and walked out the bathroom

"Remind me next time we go to your next cheak up to ask if is it safe!" he yelled from the next room

"Ill leave that up to you!" then I heard the room door close. I sighed and took off the rest of my clothes and hoped into the shower.

After I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked to the bedroom I smelled breakfast. It smelled really good so I quickly picked out black jeans and a red t-shirt and headed down stairs. As I got closer to the kitchen the smell became more delicious. I turned the corner and saw Katou standing over the stove, so I quietly snuck behind him.

"Iwaki-san are you hungry?" I stopped stocked

"How did you know I was down here?" Katou turned off the stove and scrapped the cooked food off the pan and on to a large plate. He put the plate on the table, walked over to me and kissed me on my lips

"I can always sense when you're near" he kissed me again

"Think of me as a love radar" I chuckled as he walked over to the table and pulled out the chair.

"Sit down and eat a little" I sighed 'this is what I was talking about; I can pull out a chair on my own'. So not to be rude I smiled and sat down in the chair. Katou then sat right across from me and started eating.

"Katou what time do you have to go to work?" he looked up at me "Not until don't worry I'll be able to spend 9 hours with you" I smiled

"That's good" I really wanted to spend the day with Katou.

"Hurry and eat I want to go before it gets too late" I said "Don't worry I am already done" I looked at plate and true to his word his plate was empty. He took his plate to the sink to wash later.

"Ill go take a shower and ill only be 20 minutes" "Make it 15,ok. You don't need all that time you sexy even when you just wake up" he chuckled

"Thank you very much" and the he left to go shower as I finished my breakfast.

**35 minutes later~**

I waited patiently down stairs but I just can't take anymore! I said 15 minutes in the shower then it should only take 5 to pick out and put on clothes. I let out a frustrated sigh ten walked up the stairs and in to our bed room. "Katou what are you doing that's taking you so long!" He was just standing there in a towel with clothes on the bed, the chair and the dresser.

"I can't figure out what to wear Iwaki-san! Should I wear something nice or something casual so we can blend in?"

"Baka, this is what took you so long is clothes?" I walked over and picked up a light blue shirt, and blue jeans off of the dresser. I gave the clothes to him

"Here be down in 5 minutes or we are not going anywhere" before I even left the room he started rushing to get his clothes on. 'He can be such a girl sometimes'

**1 minute later~**

Katou came running down the stairs, almost falling, to the front door while I was putting on my black no sleeve jacket to hind my little forming baby.

"Ok Iwaki-san I am ready let's go!" I smiled and started to walk out the door, followed by my husband, to Katou's red car.

"So Iwaki-san where do you want to go first?" I turned to him

"Let's go to the bookstore first so when we buy the food it will be fresh when we get home"

"Mmm you're right so to the book store then!"

**At the Bookstore~**

"Iwaki-san! Iwaki-san! Look its a helpful baby book in manga form!" Katou is getting on my last nerve ever since we been here all he does I pick up manga.

" Katou we are here to get informational book not picture books! And stop yelling my name we are trying not to be noticed!"

'Which I think is impossible because we are wearing sunglasses in a book store'

"Opps sorry Iwaki-san" I turned back to the book I was reading before Katou came running over. "Ne? Iwaki-san what are you reading?" I didn't take my eyes off the book when answered

"A baby cook book I was thinking we should learn the do's and don'ts of what to feed our baby" when I got no response from the man next to me I looked up and saw him reading another copy of the book I was reading. I smiled "Come on Katou we'll get this book and this good pregnancy book I just found" he looked up and put the book down

"Yea, ok" As we were walking through the rows of books for one last look when Katou spoke "You think we should buy clothes and utilities?" I thought for a moment

"No, we should wait until we know the gender"

"And don't forget how many" I could feel the blush on my cheeks

"What do you mean _how many_ there is only one and I would know because I am carrying the baby!" He showed his goofy grin

"What are you saying Iwaki-san that I am not man enough to impregnate you with more than one?" the light pink blush on my face turned into a red

"Baka, I am not saying that you can't I am just saying that I know my body is only able to carry one"

"We'll see Iwaki-san" I sent a scowl towards him as we walked up to check out.

I am glad that the check-out girl didn't ask any questions, but I thought I saw a confuse glace come across her face when she saw the 'How to Get through a Pregnancy' book. Finally we got out of there and drove to the grocery store.

"Iwaki-san what do we need?"

"Well milk ,beef, carrots, sugar…and soy sauce"

"Oh yea I forgot you used it all up on your ramen the other day"

"Shut up" he laughed

"I think we need more lettuce, tomato, and apples."

" Can you get some mint chocolate ice cream and chocolate blueberry too please?" Katou looked at me questionably

"Sure" then he walked off. I walked own the isle looking for something that's looks good.

"Oh what is this?" I picked up a box of chocolate chip cookie. 'Hmmmm this will go really great with the chocolate blueberry' so I added it to the basket. "Iwaki-san I found everything you wanted and the tomatoes, lettuce, and apples." "Good then we are all set lets go check out.

**In the car~**

"Katou, when should we tell our parents about the baby?" Katou didn't take his eyes off the road

"Soon, I was thinking about calling my parents and my sister and her family to see if they wanted to come visit"

"The same for me I'll call dad and brother to see if they are available to come for a visit." I took out my phone from my pocket and press the buttons to make a funny jingle. Katou pulled in to our garage when Hisako, the caretaker, answered the phone "

Hello Kyousuke, how are you?"

"I am fine Hisako-san I called to ask if you and father and brother were available sometime soon?"

"hmm I don't know I'll give him the phone" I got out of the car to carry one hand of grocery, while Katou carried two

"Hello?" I heard the familiar voice of my father.

"Hello father how are you"

"Fine, fine what did you call for?"

"Yes, I called to ask to plan a get together with Katou's side of the family since you have never met."

"Yes that would be wonderful. Did you ask your Masahiko yet?"

"No, I was hoping that he was there with you I call and put us three way"

"Ok" I pressed some more numbers and listen to the ring. Katou finished putting up the food and I was sitting on the couch. Still wait Katou asked

"I am going to call my family too" I nodded then he walked out the room cell phone in hand.

"Hello?" I heard on my phone.

"Hello brother"

"Oh hello Kyousuke what did you call for?"

"Well you're on three way with father and I want to ask if you want to come and visit and meet Katou's side of the family"

"Yes that would be fine, when will it be?" a bead of sweat dropped down the side of my face

"Well you see Katou is calling them and asking when they are available so we can work something out. Oh here he is give me a second" I covered the phone with my and as Katou sat next to me. He sighed "well my parents are about to go on a cruise and will be gone for almost a month but when they get back my sister and her family will be visiting my brother-in-law's parents' home, not until a month and a half" I sighed and uncovered he phone "Father, brother I am sorry but Katou's family will not be available until a month and a half" "Its ok son we will wait"" Yes I will make sure to know when I can take leave off of work" "Thank you" we said our goodbyes and hung up.

**Normal POV~**

"Why does it have to be so long away?" Katou wrapped his arms around Iwaki and massaged his hands gently. "It will be ok. A month and a half will go by before you know it"

"I hope so. Katou, its three hours before you have to work. What time will you be home?"

"I don't know maybe 12-ish"

"12-ISH WE SHOULD HAVE STAYED HOME YOU NEED TO GO TO SLEEP!" Iwaki started to push Katou up the stairs. "I'll go to sleep if you're next to me Iwaki-san"

"FINE! Just as long as you go to sleep!" So the couple changed and climbed into the bed and went to sleep. Katou woke up just in time to get ready and see his love sleeping peacefully looking so beautiful.

"I am so lucky to have you" and walked into the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. Thanks to bibbiesparks I realized uploaded the same chapter twice -.-"**

**So here is the _real_ Chapter 10! OH WAIT ONE MORE THING!**

**_ATTENTION READERS THIS STORY WILL HAVE DIFFERENT WRITER!_**

**_Black Kitty77 has a chosen to adopted this story! So I will not be updating anymore she will!_**

**thank you for your time. and Goodbye!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10 (Iwaki POV)<strong>

A month and a half. Just a month and a half I have to wait until my family and Katou's finally meet. Actually they are already in-laws.'

I laid down on the couch on my back thinking 'But I still have to stress over them meeting. What are the end results? Happy? sad? Or an all-out brawl? No that can't happen I trust my family and Katou's to get along 'I take a deep breath ' Its going to be ok just like Katou said they are our family and they love us and they will be thrilled . I mean they were fine about us going on vacation then SURPRISE we come back married! I need to stop thinking to the negative.'

I sled my hand down my face in frustration.' I wish I had some work to do to keep my mind off of things just for a little while, but the president gave me some time off after my collapse.'

I sighed 'I did everything that people do when their bored. I read books and was quickly bored of that. I cleaned, even though the house is always clean. I also took a nap that only lasted 30 minutes. Maybe I could go somewhere …without the paparazzi watching my every move. I could go for a walk the weather is nice but what if I collapse? I should call Shizumi and ask has any work come in, she could be spending time with her child I don't want to interrupt that. What else is there to do?'

Just then I hear my cell ring and vibrate on the kitchen table. I get up and walk over to it. Its Shimizu I flip open the phone and answer. "Hello Shimizu-san"

"good morning Iwaki-san"

" Good morning"

"Well I hope you are feeling well because you have an interview with a J TV to talk about your premier movie. "I feeling fine and I would love to go, anything to get out of being stuck here in the house doing nothing." She giggled

"Well then hurry and get dressed I'll be there in a hour."

"Okay good-bye Shimizu"

"Good-bye" I hung up the phone and went upstairs to take a shower.

Half way through my shower I heard Katou call my name; apparently he didn't hear the shower running. Knowing he is searching the whole house I'll give him a few minutes before he realizes that the shower is running.

"Iwaki-san!" said Katou as he burst through the door.

"Didn't you hear me calling I was so worried!" I turned the water off and wrapped and towel around me before I got out

"the house isn't a mansion I knew you would find me sooner or later" I started to walk past Katou but then he jumped in front of me with a serious but worried look in his eyes.

"Iwaki-san you shouldn't do that, worry your husband like that" he whined. I gave a quick peck on his lips

"You're alright, you found me" I pushed passed him and in to the bedroom. I walked to the dresser to pick out my underwear and clothes I would wear. I felt arms wrap around my waste and I sighed "Katou I am perfectly fine I am glad that you were worried about me but I am not invalid yet I can still see my toes, I am not waddling and I don't need help getting up off the couch I can do things for myself, so can you let go I have to get dressed" I felt an a sigh on my still bare shoulder and he let go

"okay I am sorry. I just I left you here over night and you were all I thought about. All the danger that you and our child could have I-"

"Katou you are just a loving husband and soon to be father it's okay" I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him and he kissed back. We stayed like that for a few minutes until I pulled away "I love you Katou so much" he smiled

"I love you too" I unhooked my arms from around his neck and turned back to the dresser

"Now I have to get ready Shimizu called I have an interview for the movie premier." Katou sat down on the plush chair while I was putting on my underwear and clothes.

"What time is she coming?" I looked at the alarm clock on the night stand

"About 20 minutes or so"

"Mmmm" I looked at Katou and saw his head rested on the back of the chair opening and closing his eyes quickly falling asleep .I walked over to him and shook him gently

"Katou I know your tired come and lay down on the bed. He sleepily nodded and slowly moved to the bed and messily plopped down on the bed. I chucked 'he was so full of energy a few minutes ago, guess the rest of his energy was used worrying about me' I smiled and finished dressing. Putting on my jacket I checked my watch on my wrist noticing I have 13 more minutes before Shimizu comes knowing that she is always on time.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen for a glass of water. Reaching to get a cup out of the cupboard I noticed the baby book that we bought yesterday. Filling my glass with water and ice I picked up the book and sat down at the table and began reading. The title of the book was called _Things to Know About Your Growing Baby_.

_'Chapter 1: Symptoms.'_ On the first few paragraphs it stated to talk about how a woman's menstrual cycle stops I didn't matter to me because I am a man, so a skipped those paragraphs and on to the one that starts about symptoms more related to me. _'…as the baby slowly grows you will feel tired and need more rest than usual. You will also be eating for two people; this doesn't mean you can gobble everything in your kitchen. So that your baby can be healthy and strong you will need protein and calcium for your baby's bones and tissue. Whole Grains, Beans, Salmon, Egg, berries are what great fundamentals for a healthy baby. _The next page was about morning sickness.

_Morning sickness can happen in the morning noon or at night. Not to worry this just mean your baby is growing and is pushing on your stomach to make more room to grow. In most women this will only last until the begging of their second trimester._ 'Oh how I can't wait until then'

Next time we go shopping I need to write this down on our list. I was about to keep reading when the door bell rung. Folding the corner of the page to mark where I left off, I closed to book and walked to the front door and open it. "Good morning Shimizu-san"

"Good morning Iwaki-san ready to go?" I nodded and fallowed her out to the car. I got in the back while she sat in the driver seat. "So Iwaki-san I didn't see Katou at the door giving you your usual fare well kiss" I chuckled

"He was working late last night and now he is pass out on our bed" Shimizu giggled too.

"He must be working really hard for his new role"

" and with me and the baby on the way just wears him out and him worrying about me 24/7 is wearing me out" She giggled again

"Well Iwaki-san you have to remember that you are a _pregnant male _rear once and a life time chance for you and him. I know he doesn't want to mess this up. Even though I am a woman, when I was pregnant with my first child my husband was all over the place worrying ,so let him be you get used to it" I let out a sigh

"I guess you're right"

" I know I am, and another thing I just knew that with the way Katou worried about you _before_ you were pregnant that it was only going to double _with_ the baby." We laughed

"So true Shimizu, Can you do me a favor and call the president and set up a meeting with him when his available"

"Sure thing" she answered

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_TIME SKIP!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Katou shifted in his bed, still half asleep, trying to find a warm body next to him on the bed. He kept sliding closer and closer to the other side until. _Thump._ The blonde sat up from the floor looking wild and startled. 'Ow' he thought.

He then looked at the top of the bed to find bunds of the different layers of covers and pillows all over. Everything that was usually there was there except for one thing, his beloved Iwaki-san. Sitting up and cracked his back feeling his muscles relax for their stiff position. He slowly stood up looking toward the door of the bathroom finding it cracked and the light turned off. "Iwaki-san! " he ran down the steps looking in to the living room and the kitchen.

"Iwaki-san where are yo-" Katou stopped and thought 'Oh yea he said he had an interview on television today' he looked toward the living room to the TV then looking at the clock on the wall. 'He should be on by now' Katou walked in the living room turning on the TV while sitting comfortably on the couch. It was a good thing that the TV was already turned to the station, so he didn't have to flip thought the channels looking for the right one and then end up missing a part of the show. After the show theme song the hosts of the show were each seen siting on a single tan chair. A man and a woman dressed in formal wear sat in the tan couch smile brightly. Across form them sat a empty tan three person seated couch and behind that was two soft tan stools.

_"Today we have a special guest coming from the new movie 'My brother's troubles' filmed by Director Masuru." Said the woman. "So please help us welcome the actors" the audience clapped as one by one each actor walked out from off the stage. First was a woman with light brown hair next a young teenager with short dirty blonde hair then Iwaki, another woman with long black wavy hair that reached down passed her shoulders and then a man also with black hair._

_" So " started the man _

_"tell us about the movie 'My Brother's Trouble' is about" then teen with dirty blonde hair spoke out, _

_"Well basically its about these two brothers Akira,which is the oldest-"_

After that katou just completely zoned out, his only focus was on his beloved Iwaki-san. 'he really knows how to charm a crowd, and knows how to act in front of reporters and on TV' he sighted dreamingly 'He is just so talented ,probably because of the experience he has. I cant think like that if I said that to Iwaki-san he would say that

"We both have different abilities that we're go at so don't get yourself down Katou" or

"Katou we are both of equal standing, talent wise, otherwise we would have never have got to where we are right now" then he would kiss me with his soft beautiful lips and I would kiss him back Iwaki-san would wrap his arms around my neck and I would wrap my arms around his slender waste ,deepening our kiss, clothes taken off the feel of his soft skin on mine and then….and then' before he knew it he as staring at Iwaki on the TV eyes glazed and drooling. What brought Kaotu back from cloud 9 was when his stomach started to growl. 'I think there still might be some sweet omelets still in the refrigerator that I could heat up' before Katou got up he turned the TV volume up so that he could still hear the voices from the kitchen.

After he heated up the leftover omelet and got a glass of water he sat in front of the couch on the floor to watch the rest of the interview. Katou was finished with his food he started drinking his water slowly when

_"Iwaki-san I hear from a very reliable source that you collapsed during one of the scenes and had to be taken to the hospital." _Katou started to choke on his water. after his coughing fit he looked back at the screen eyes bulged with worry when he noticed Iwaki didn't answer straight away

'Oh crap, come one Iwaki make something up'_. Iwaki started to smile _

_" Yes that is true" the audience gasped. _Katou sighed in relief _"oh my are you alright? Do you know what caused it?" asked the woman. _

_"Well I don't know what caused it but I started feeling light headed and fell then the next thing I knew I was in the hospital. I was checked out by a doctor and she said I was fine and I just needed some rest" _

_"He scared us half to death! We were so glad to hear that he was ok" said the black haired actress. The male interviewer turned to the audience "_

_Well lady viewers you can calm your beating hearts knowing that your beloved Iwaki-san is back to health" the audience, which the majority of were females, laughed. _Katou started to laugh

"Sorry ladies but Iwaki is only _MY_ beloved!"

_"Well that's all for today's show, remember to watch the new movie 'My Brother's Trouble' coming to theaters! Bye, bye!" they all waved as the camera zoomed out and went to commercial._

"Can't wait until Iwaki gets home, so I can congratulate him!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the TV Station~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Each actor and actress stood up from there seat to shake hands with the male and female interviewers. Iwaki walked back stage after saying goodbye to everyone. Shimizu walked up to him and gave him his cell phone, just in case his cell phone vibrated during the interview.

"Great job Iwaki-san for handling that question" Iwaki smiled and nodded his thanks"I called the president and he told his secretary and he is available for a meeting in" she looked at her watch on her wrist "40 minutes, so we should head out now"

"Alright" they both walked out the studio to the car. When they both were secured in the car Shimizu started up the car to the office.

"I you don't mind me asking Iwaki-san why do you want to meet with the president?"

"Well I want to discuss with him my pregnancy and how it will affect my work in the future"

" Yours always the proactive one aren't you" he chuckled

"Well in the acting business you have to be" Shimizu just nodded in agreement. They stayed in a content silenced until they parked the car in front of a tall glass building that was the office. Shimizu checked the time when she and Iwaki were walking into the front of the building.

"Iwaki-san we have 15 more minutes until the meeting" She said as they walked into the elevator. Iwaki nodded

"After this am I done for today, Shimizu?"

"Yes, then you can go home and rest. From experience I know you need it" the elevator stopped on the 10th floor.

"Well Iwaki-san here we go" Iwaki was the first to walk out and to a woman behind a large desk.

"I am Iwaki kyousuke and I am here for my meeting with the president" she nodded and picked up the phone

"Iwaki Kyousuke is here to see you Mr. president" said the secretary

"Yes sir" she hung up the phone and looked toward the actor "He will see you now"

"Thank you" Iwaki turned to Shimizu "Shimizu I can do this you can wait out here" she nodded and wished him good luck. Iwaki walked in a huge office to see an older man sitting behind a large wooden desk, with his finger entwined together under his chin

"Iwaki-san, come sit" he sat in the brown leather chair in front of the desk "What do you need to discuss with me"

"Mr. President I hope you are well aware of my collapse while on set last month" the elder nodded

"Yes I heard an I saw your interview this morning you said yourself that you were fine" he raised an eye brow "Are you?"

"Yes I am-"

"Well then that is every good ne-"

"But" Iwaki interrupted

"But?" the raven haired man sighted "This not going to be easy to tell but, after my collapse they took me to the hospital and tested my blood and found something unusual for a man to have in his body" the president furrowed his brows with worry

" What did they find?"

"To make this short they found out from the blood work that I am pregnant" the president's face relaxed and a tiny smile appeared on his face

"That is wonderful news Iwaki-san!"

"Thank you sir, but that is only part of why I came here. I came here to have my schedule for later in the year to be cleared because my doctor said that male pregnancies can be very fragile and I don't want to over work myself and end up losing my- mine and Katou's child" they sat in silence for a moment.

" Very well I will arrange for it to happen when you are ready and the press with not hear a word about it unless you say so" Iwaki stood with a smile on his face and bowed to the man

"Thank you very much Mr. President"

"You are welcome"

"Good-bye sir" then Iwaki walked out the door to the waiting Shimizu

"How did it go?"

"He said he will arrange it"

"That's WONDERFUL! Now you have good news to tell Katou when you get home" Iwaki chuckled

"I am sure he will be thrilled"

~~~~~~~~~~~At The House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Katou! I am home!" there was a loud thud that came from the living room. A few seconds later Katou appeared with wide grin on his face

"Welcome home Iwaki!" then he took Iwaki's chin and kissed him. Iwaki chuckled

"I have great news Katou. Come let's go to the living room and sit" Iwaki lead his husband to the living room and sat on the couch.

"What is it Iwaki?" Katou said sitting next to Iwaki

"I went to the president and told him I was pregnant, I asked for time off when work will get too stressful and he said yes" Katou grabbed Iwaki into a tight hug

"That's great Iwaki" he pulled away and kissed the raven haired passionately.

"Now I can see more of my Iwaki-san" Iwaki pulled away and held Katou's face in between his hands looking him in his eyes

"_You._ Katou still have to work up until the day I am in hospital in labor" the blonde pouted

"Don't ruin the excitement Iwaki-san" Iwaki kissed him on his lips again

"I am not ,I am just being realistic" Iwaki smiled then pulled away and started walking into the kitchen fallowed by Katou.

"Did you cook anything while I was gone Katou?"

"No I just had leftovers" Iwaki started looking in the refrigerator

"Oh. Well then I'll just eat m leftover sweet omelet that I have been craving all day" Katou's eyes widened in shock and ran toward the kitchen to stop his husband from pulling out the almost empty container "Katou? What happened to my omelet?" too late

"um…. well you see" Iwaki's piercing stare made Katou break

"I ate it." Silence filled the room until Iwaki smiled

"Oh. So you ate it? Okay that fine" the blonde was confused

"You're not mad?" then out of nowhere Iwaki slapped him in the back of the head "IDIOT! Of course I am mad you just ate my omelet!" then the angry pregnant man stomped up the stairs to their room and slammed the door. After Katou recovered from the hit he ran upstairs after his husband

"Iwaki! I am sorry ill make you some more!"

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU! For reading my story and reviewing! I am positive it will be in good hands!<strong>


End file.
